Rear wheel suspension systems have been used on a variety of two-wheeled vehicles, including motorcycles, scooters and pedal-powered bicycles, for providing improved rider comfort and increased performance.
Rear wheel suspensions on “mountain” bicycles have in fact become so common that they are now the norm rather than the exception. Such bicycle suspension systems improve ride quality by absorbing the energy incurred from encountering ground obstacles, rather than transmitting them through the frame to the rider. By maintaining greater contact between the tire and the ground, the suspension also provides the rider with better control for accelerating, braking, and cornering.
While a significant number of different rear wheel suspension designs already exist, constant improvement is sought such as to improve the efficiency of such suspension systems and/or to better tailor a specific suspension type and design for a given expected use of the bicycle in question. For example, most mountain bicycle suspensions which are specifically designed for downhill riding are quite different in composition and design than bicycle suspensions intended for cross-country riding.